A Life Not Chosen
by Countess Vlad Dracula
Summary: Before I even begin, let me clarify one fact: Vampires are demons. The media today makes them out to be human-loving bloodsuckers, drinking only animal blood, and "sparkling".  But they are nothing but monsters.  Monsters that ruin lives. Who ruined mine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Even though Hellsing is extremely amazing and has awesome characters, I unfortunately don't own it. Pity...

* * *

What would life have been like if certain events hadn't happened, if you could have prevented them? Would it just eventually happen later on in life or never at all? If you had been strong enough, just been a little faster, smarter, could you have stopped it? I asked myself these questions every night as I stared at the filthy ceiling of my barracks while laying on the thinly stuffed mattresses issued to lowly soldiers, such as myself. I served under the iron fist of Sir Integra Hellsing, Ice Queen of the Hellsing Organization. I've never really met her personally, but you don't have to know her to feel her tight leash on your Hellsing branded collar.

I'm originally from America. So if you had told me five years ago that I would eventually be living in the great UK, I would have called you crazy. I came to Hellsing without choice. Apparently, I couldn't be let loose to wander in public, I know too much. Seen too much. I've seen things that are left untold in news stories and in the process, I learned a secret I was never meant to know: vampires exist.

And I hate them.

I want every last one of them burned until their ashes cover every corner of the earth. They don't deserve to be. Not after what I have seen. Not after what happens on the receiving end of a midnight snack or the sudden sadistic need to take someone's life. Vampires have no souls, only pure evil twists inside of them, becoming devils in a visible form. And every last one of them needs to be damned to the very depths of hell they spawn from.

"Fillis!"

My head snapped to the right to see Lieutenant Fogner heading my direction. What did I do now? Whenever Fogner yells like this it means either I did something wrong or there was a mission. The latter seemed highly unlikely, seeing as it was almost time for lights out. So I must have done or been blamed for some mishap or something. Sighing and with deliberate slowness, I jumped down from my bunk and stood at attention.

"Sir?" I asked, looking at a spot just above his left ear as he stopped right in front of me.

Lieutenant Fogner stood there for several awkward seconds, his fist propped on his hips as he glared intently at me. Yup, I definitely did something wrong.

"General Louis wants to see you this instant, so you better hurry your girly ass over there!" he yelled as spit flew from his lips, giving me a late night shower.

"Yes, sir!" I yelled back, closing my eyes against the onslaught of moisture and earning myself a mean glare.

He turned away, and marched back to where he came from, muttering something about 'damn, arrogant Americans...'

Well this is unusual... Usually Fogner is the one dishing out punishments like they're delectable pastries. I must have really done_ something _to be noticed by the higher ups and probably not in the right way.

"What the hell was that all about?"

I glanced down at Ann Silva, a woman blessed with vibrant orange hair and a slender build. From her position on the lower bunk, she peered around my legs at the retreating back of the Lieutenant with a great look of confusion.

"Couldn't tell ya," I said, reaching up and grabbing my uniform jacket. "But I will once I get back."

"Don't worry, love. I'm sure it's just some misunderstanding," she called as I walked towards the barracks exit, swinging my jacket on," Maybe Jackson is blaming you for his missing socks again!"

I chuckled as I closed the door and crossed the courtyard to the opposite building. Always the optimist, Ann never thought ill of any situation. Even if Buckingham Palace was bombed and the bubonic plague was suddenly running rapid again, all she would say is," Well, at least the Queen still lives." Brits and their royalty... Ever since I had came to England, Ann had tried her best to adjust me to the life of a "Brit". I quickly picked up on the slangs and also learned very fast what happens when you drive on the right side of the road instead of the left. But when she suggested I get rid of my American accent, I put my foot down. I reminded her that I had no say in where I lived and if people couldn't deal with my speech and me being an American woman, it wasn't my problem.

Shaking my head and mentally shoving away thoughts of home, I reached the building and threw the door to the General's quarters open. Ah, air conditioning! It was the middle of July and the heat was rising to dangerous temperatures, filling the medical unit with more sick than injured. Normal grunts didn't have the luxury of a constantly cooled atmosphere, so I quickly took advantage of the short time I had to be in this building.

"Sergeant Fillis?"

A lanky private suddenly jumped in front of me. He was new, you could tell just by looking at him. His hair cut was fresh, and his uniform was starched stiff. But this wasn't what gave it away. It was his eyes, the innocence they held. There was no steel, no guard against the dark secrets of this underground organization. He looked openly and with no precaution. But give him a couple weeks, and his eyes would look like the rest of us. Hard or dead.

As the private took an awkward attention, he saluted me and in the process almost poked out his eye. Raising an eyebrow, I nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'm here on the General's orders to escort you, ma'am," the words tumbling out of his mouth so fast I almost missed everything.

"Escort?" I asked. Now I'm really confused... Here I thought I had been blamed for some harmless prank and now I have an escort?

"Yes, ma'am. Didn't Sergeant Jackson tell you?"

My thoughts and expression immediately darkened. "No, he did not," I practically growled.

Eric Jackson. That name makes me want to punch a wall... or the private's face, whatever suits me at the moment. Ever since I came to this hell hole, him and I have been at each other's necks. Training, missions, who got to go to the bathroom first; you name it and we've probably fought over it. It's not like I enjoyed fighting, I really don't care much for competition. It's really the matter of him being an egotistical windbag that made me want to punch in his boy-band face.

I focused back on the boy private who had begun to sweat from anxiety as he watched my mood turn black.

"Lead the way," I ordered, no longer having the patience to be nice.

"Yes, ma'am!"

We walked in silence, giving an occasional greeting to passing officers until we reached our destination on the second floor. Opening the door, the private stepped back to let me pass and in his haste, tripped over his own untied boot. I rolled my eyes and went inside, happy to be rid of this bumbling fool.

"Sergeant Fillis. I'm glad you finally decided to make an appearance."

My eyes fell upon General Louis, a well aged man of sixty-five and balding. I'm sure if he hadn't joined Hellsing, he would be a kind and loving grandfather anyone would have dreamed to have. But years of eradicating vampires and slaughtering ghouls had hardened him into a man of experience and discipline. I walked forward and discreetly took in the room. It was a conference room, used to plan and observe missions. In the center was a large table with half a dozen chairs around it. Four them were already filled. On one side was General Louis and a man I recognized as Commander Ferguson sitting on his right. The other side had Captain Freddric who I only knew from passings. And on his left, lounging smugly, was Jackson. My insides writhed with loathing and I immediately turned my attention back on the General, not wanting to look at the pretty boy. I stood stiff as I came the table and gave a salute.

"Forgive me, sir. I had no knowledge of this meeting."

The General frowned and then looked at Jackson, light dancing off the bald portion of his head.

"Jackson, did you not carry out my orders?" he spoke sharply and, to my pleasure, the arrogant smirk that had once plastered Jackson's chiseled features vanished.

"Well, sir.. I assumed that, well..." The scowl on General Louis's face deepened at Jackson's failure to form a suitable answer. The other men in the room shift uncomfortably as I mentally chuckle.

"Sergeant! I asked, did or did you not carry out my orders to inform Sergeant Fillis of this meeting?"

"No, sir," he practically hissed through gritted teeth. Jackson's face was a tomato red and he threw a hateful glance my way. I made no attempt to hide the amusement in my eyes at his very "unfortunate" predicament. Oh, was hell going to haunt me now! More than likely, Jackson would pin this failure on me in some demented way for his incompetence. He would succeed in nothing more than him taking one more step closer to me personally sending him to his grave.

Right now, he didn't dare try anything. Nor would I under the scrutiny of the General's gaze. You only got on the General's bad side if you tried to pull the wool over his eyes and not do as he commands. I didn't envy Jackson's current position.

"Next time," General Louis said slowly, staring holes into Jackson," When I give you a command, you execute it immediately. Understood, Sergeant?"

"Yes, sir," said Jackson, fiddling with the edge of the table, avoiding all eyes.

"Sergeant Fillis, please take a seat and we'll fill you in on what you missed," he pointed to the empty seat next to Jackson and I unwillingly took it. I looked around again and found it odd that Lieutenant Fogner, my commanding officer, wasn't present. Perhaps that is why he had been in such a foul mood...

"Now," began General Louis, looking at me," we received a message from Sir Hellsing that she has a special matter for us that needs to be investigated immediately. As to the details of the matter, I know only that it involves the Liberi of Obscurum."

I raised my eyebrows. The Liberi of Obscurum or Children of Darkness, were England's version of the Italian Mafia or the Japanese Yakuza, except they were all vampires. You would think they'd come up with a more original name instead of just putting it in a different language. But even though their name was absolutely ridiculous, they _were_ dangerous. For years, they had been able to stay under the Hellsing's radar, though we knew they were there. They just hadn't done anything horrific enough to give us an excuse to go after them. So why the sudden interest?

"May I ask as to why the lack of details?" I questioned carefully, not wanting to join Jackson on the General's black list.

"Well, I am not the one overseeing this mission," he said, leaning back in his chair and glancing at the clock on the wall. "Sir Hellsing is addressing us personally. And you're lucky she didn't arrive before you."

Hellsing herself... This was no ordinary mission. Hellsing never spoke to anyone but the leaders which would only be General Louis. Something wasn't right. Perhaps I could speak to Walter after this...

"Sir, permission to speak?"

I gave Jackson a suspicious look as he spoke and wasn't the only one to do so. The General looked uncertainly at him, as if he wasn't going to grant him his request as further punishment for his previous actions.

"You may," he finally said, giving him a warning look.

"Why are Sergeant Fillis and I present at this meeting?" he asked. I flashed him a fierce look as my name passed from his lips. How dare he lump me together with him! He ignored my death glare and continued. "Seeing as this is a very important mission, shouldn't only important people, such as yourself, be here?"

Kiss-ass. Now that the puppy had been properly scolded for peeing on the carpet, it was trying to apologize by licking the master's hand.

"Sir Hellsing requested that I organize a team of leaders that could deal with targets such as these in a... secret manner."

Ah, I see. Jackson and I in the same room wasn't an accident, it meant covert operations. I felt a small tinge of excitement go through me. About bloody time they started getting my team and I doing something! We've done nothing but normal grunt work and it was wearing on our patience. Sure killing ghouls over and over again can prove to have its uses (like seeing how many ways you could hold your gun and still be able to hit dead on) but it was boring. We weren't trained for such trivial slaughtering. No, we were meant for something more _finesse_.

The room had fallen silent as I sat in deep thought and soon a soft click resounded through the room, indicating a door knob being turned. We all immediately stood and faced the door in typical army fashion. It was opened by Walter who then held the door open for a tall and rather unfeminine looking woman but I really couldn't say much, I wasn't exactly the perfect model of feminine myself. Her long blonde hair swayed back and forth as she walked around the conference table.

"Good evening, gentlemen," she greeted, as she stopped in front of the last empty seat and scanned the room's occupants. Her bright eyes studied each of the men and then rested on me.

"And lady," she added.

To my relief, I had been prepared for this and was glad I didn't cower under her stare. Hellsing lived up to everything I had expected her to be. She had a strong aura about her, one that fully stated she wasn't one to joke around much. Pity, with her job I'm sure a good laugh would do her some good once in a while. Her stance was wide, suggesting power. Power that she was all too used to having. Don't get me wrong, I respected her as my boss but there was certain flaws I couldn't see past. Flaws involving a certain vampire and his fledgling.

I couldn't believe this woman had a bloodsucker for a slave and, better yet, a frequently used agent for the dispatching of monsters too overpowering for humans. I thanked my lucky stars I hadn't worked with the creep yet. But I had a bad feeling that, with the sudden appearance of Integra Hellsing in my life, the psycho wasn't far behind.

So as she continued to look at me, studying me, I looked back with an equally stern expression. Her eyes narrowed slightly in an expression I couldn't read very well. It was a mixture of suspicion and slight surprise, probably because I wasn't backing down and kissing the ground she walked on.

"Please be seated," she ordered, finally looking away and sitting. As I sat, I stole a glance at Walter. One end of his mouth was slightly turned up into a smirk and he shook his head slightly in amusement at me.

"Now, all of you are probably wondering as to why I have called this meeting and why it involves you specifically," she began, pulling out a small cigar case and taking out one of the two cancer sticks that where in it. I crinkled my nose in distaste as Walter extracted a lighter and lit her cigar, because for some reason unknown to me she was unable to do so herself.

A few slow puffs later she continued," This mission demands the most utmost secrecy and cannot be carried out by normal everyday soldiers. Walter."

The butler traveled around the table depositing a manila folder in front of each us. I quickly opened it and took out the photos that were there. They were pictures of a large warehouse far out in the middle of farmland. The warehouse was nondescript from the outside but once I moved to the photos on the inside I was taken aback. I looked up at Hellsing to see if this pictures were really legit and found her giving me an unwavering gaze.

"These were taken approximately two hours ago when Alucard was sent to dispatch a vampire who was hidden inside this warehouse. He killed the vampire without trouble but he found this in the process."

No wonder the warehouse was covered in nothing but blood, that Hellsing vampire had caused it. However, he did not cause all of it. There were rows and rows of medical work tables with naked bodies strapped to them. Tubes protruded out of their arms and necks leading to medical bags filled half way with blood. The bodies of the humans held many badly stitched up cuts, looking like possible evidence of experimentation of some sort. Dry blood layered the warehouse along with the fresh blood.

"What was the vampire doing to these people?" asked Captain Freddric in a hushed voice, his face looking both shocked and disgusted.

"We do not know. But we do know what will happen if those IVs are to be removed. Alucard did so on one person and they immediately turned into a ghoul. We came to a conclusion that the stitched up cuts have something to do with them turning. Perhaps to prevent us from getting any information on who did this to them," Hellsing rolled her cigar between her thumb and forefinger, then continued," Fortunately for us, we were able to find leads on one particular group. Liberi of Obscurum.

"And this is why I need you," she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table, lacing her hands together.

"I need you to investigate and find all you can about the Liberi but inconspicuously. I fear there may be some of these vampires in high places, even so far as parliament."

"Sergeant Jackson here is our intelligence gathering unit. He will begin immediate investigation after this meeting," said General Louis, speaking up for the first time since the meeting began and gestured towards Jackson. With this, Jackson took it as a sign to speak.

"I guarantee you, Sir Hellsing. We will find all we can on the Liberi and report first thing to you," he said, giving Hellsing a charming smile which made me pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance. Is there ever a day that he is not bootlicking?

"And what it is that you do, Sergeant?"

I looked up suddenly as I was addressed by Hellsing. There was a spark of interest in her eyes, she was truly curious. I looked at the General, uncertain as to if I should answer it truthfully or not. He took a deep breath and then nodded. I turned back to Hellsing.

"I do your dirty work."

* * *

**A/N **Alright, so how was that for a first chapter? I didn't want to throw to much at you and make you all confuzzled. That wouldn't be good... Well I hope you enjoyed! Please review if you can :)

BTW, was anyone else disappointed with the ending of Hellsing? (for those who have read all of the manga)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I must say I do not own Hellsing nor its characters. But the rest are practically mine. So no touchy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When I left the general's quarters, I groaned at the wall of humidity that hit me as I exited and walked towards the barracks. As my boots crushed and crunched on the loose gravel below, I thought back to the meeting with Hellsing.

It had taken quite an interesting turn. After telling Hellsing all the "dirty work" I did for her, her calm mask turned into a shocked and angry contortion (not in least pretty), but her frustration didn't come from me saying I took out her trash. It came from the fact that the General had kept us a secret, even from her. The notion that Hellsing had her own little black ops team under nose and not know about it upset her. What did she expect though? When she wants something done and kept off the books, what does she think happens? However, she was still more aggravated than I thought she would be, considering her reputation.

_"And pray tell, General, when exactly were you planning to tell me of their existence?" her voice was almost as cold as her eyes as they practically bore holes in General Louis's forehead._

_"When you needed them most," he said, not daring to look her in the eyes," And I believe now is the best time."_

I sighed and pulled at the base of my ponytail to make it tighter. I knew the General had set himself up for an explosive situation when he told me my unit was to be on the down low and stay that way. It was only a matter of time before it blew up in his face.

I suddenly stopped as my hand was on the door knob to my barracks and remembered something else about the meeting.

_ We stood in response to Hellsing standing from her seat and walking around us to exit, with her faithful butler in tow. I could practically hear the irritation in her footsteps as she passed, her hair swinging violently. Then a shoulder grazed my back and I looked to find Walter giving me the we-need-to-talk look before he followed his master out the door._

Without a second thought, I released the handle and started walking in the direction of Hellsing Manor.

* * *

I entered from the back, like I always did, and made my way through the mansion. Walking down the dark halls, I couldn't help but feel a slight bitterness for its master as I dodged soldiers patrolling the corridors. After waiting a considerable amount of time in a shadowed corner for a private to leave the hall, I quickly approached the swinging kitchen door and slipped inside. It was like any other kitchen found in large and expensive manors. The linoleum floors gleamed with a sanitary light, that bounced of the polished wood of cabinets that lined the walls and the island in the center of the kitchen. The almost hospital like cleanliness had to begin belong to its every attendant butler, whom I found with his back to me, pulling a tea cup and saucer out of a cabinet.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would be here, Leana," Walter said turning and giving me a grandfatherly smile as he set the dishes on a silver tray.

I huffed at the use of my full name but I knew it was pointless to correct him. When I had first arrived here it had taken months for me to finally get him to stop calling me "Miss Fillis" and even longer from "Miss Leana". I pulled out a stool from the island and plopped down.

"I almost forgot to come," I admitted, resting my elbows on the counter and rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly in the process.

Walter gave me a knowing look before he walked away and opened the tea cupboard. For being an old man (which I often reminded him of), he moved with an unexpected grace. I watched him frown and shift boxes of tea back and forth for a minute, looking for one he obviously couldn't find.

"Hellsing was pretty pissed off at the meeting, wasn't she?" I asked, getting off my stool as the kettle on the stove started to whistle. Picking it up, I turned to fill the awaiting teapot.

"She ranted the entire way back to the mansion," chuckled Walter, finally finding the tea he was looking for and came back to stand next to me."Something about how she could not fathom why General Louis kept her in the dark and also about your defiance and disrespect."

"Defiance and disrespect? I didn't really do anything," I said, confused. "What? Is it a crime to look her in the eyes?" I put the kettle back on the stove and then watched as Walter worked his magic with the tea.

"In her mind, yes."

"How stupid," I grumbled and leaned against the counter, scowling at the opposite wall. "Well, besides Hellsing acting like a hormonal teenager, I wanted to talk to you about something else in the meeting."

"And wha-"

Walter stopped when he noticed that we weren't the only ones in the room. I turned to look at whoever had caught the butler's attention and immediately stiffened. Peering around the door was that creep's fledgling, her big blue eyes passing over us full of curiosity and shock. She obviously hadn't expected there to be company in the kitchen this late. I glared at her and was about to tell her off for intruding but Walter intervened.

"Miss Seras, is there something you need?" he asked politely while stepping on my right boot at the same time. I inhaled sharply as his sharp heel connected with my foot but I was able to hold my glare and hide the pain.

"Well, yes," she said timidly, her fingers drumming nervously on the door as she avoided direct eye contact with me. "I came by to..." she faltered but swallowed hard and continued," I came to get some... blood."

My grip on the edge of the counter tightened dangerously and my glare reached an alarming intensity. Seras made the mistake of meeting my piercing gaze and her eyes widened, hurriedly dropping to the floor.

"Oh? Going to try again, are we?" Walter asked, raising a graying eyebrow.

The fledgling nodded but still stared at the floor. This exchange confused me. Try again? What did that mean?

"Unfortunately, I cannot help you at the moment. I have to take this tea to Sir Integra before it cools but I'm sure Leana here will be more than willing to help you."

My head snapped around to look at the butler incredulously.

"Oh, hell no!" I whispered fiercely to Walter, not really caring if Seras heard me," I am NOT helping this bloodsucker!"

Walter only gave me a small smirk as he picked up the tray and walked towards the door.

"The medical blood is in the freezer. I'm sure you know where that is, Leana. Miss Seras," he nodded at the vampire, gave one last amused look at me and then left.

By this time, I was positively fuming inside, but I kept a cool front. Old geezer... He is going to hear it when he comes back!

"Follow me," I hissed at the petite blonde and walked past her towards the freezer.

Upon opening it, I immediately scrunched my nose in disapproval. Stacked from top to bottom, were packs upon packs of medical blood, ranging from O+ to AB-. I reached in and grabbed several squishy bags and then tossed them at Seras.

"If you need more, get it yourself," I said flatly, slamming the door shut and walking back into the main part of the kitchen, not looking once at the girl.

I wrenched open the cupboard next to the sink and pulled out a glass. Filling it with cold water and putting the glass to my lips, I drank until it was empty.

"Thank you."

I practically choked on the water as I spun around but found I was alone. Staring at the still swinging door, I cursed the fledgling vampire under my breathe and refilled my glass.

* * *

"Alright, I am now free to talk to you," said Walter as he entered the kitchen with a now empty tray under his arm. He stopped however when he saw the scowl on my face as I leaned against the counter with folded arms.

"That is, if you are not incredibly upset with me."

"Of course I'm upset!" I said vehemently, throwing my arms up and pushing away from the counter.

"You just made me serve that damn leech!"

"Language, Leana," he reprimanded, wagging a gloved finger at me," I hope you were not too savage to poor Miss Seras."

I scoffed and went back to leaning against the counter," I was civil. If it had been her psychotic master instead of her, that would have been a different story."

"Mm-hmm," he hummed, not convinced, as he put the tray away. "Now what was it you wanted to discuss?"

"Liberi of Obscurum."

He nodded and motioned for me to sit on one of the stools at the counter as he made two more cups of tea and placed one in front of me.

"Thank you. So how do we know for sure that the warehouse is connected to them?" I said, taking a generous swing of the rich liquid. "We don't even know if they really exist."

"Well," he began, taking a seat next to me," your obviously smart and keen enough to tell that Sir Integra wasn't giving the whole truth."

I nodded, there were distinct holes in her story. If she had gotten leads to Liberi of Obscurum then she wouldn't have the need for Jackson's unit to investigate them. She could just plan an assault on them with the leads given, and send her beloved pet in to eradicate them. She didn't need a full detailed reason to attack them.

"While Alucard was out on the mission, he ran into Iscariot."

I raised my eyebrows at this," Oh really?"

Walter nodded and continued," The agent told Alucard that he had been tracking a chain of warehouses with the same contents as the one we found all the way from Ireland and said it was the Liberi of Obscurum. Apparently, they have a network of clubs and warehouses spread all across the United Kingdom."

"So the Iscariot Organization is also having problems... That explains how we know Liberi of Obscurum is involved without actually knowing. But I'm guessin' this agent didn't give up this information willingly, right?"

"No, it was with the persuasion of being at gunpoint that he shared this with Alucard," Walter chuckled, sipping at his tea.

I couldn't help but chuckle along with him at this, Vatican Section XIII was full of robe wearing pansies.

"What happened to the people in the warehouse?" I asked next," Hellsing said that when the IVs were removed they turned to ghouls. So how were they taken out of the building?"

"They weren't. The warehouse was burned, along with them inside."

I froze, my cup halfway to my mouth and stared at Walter. "Alucard just burnt it? He didn't even try to save them?" I asked in disbelief.

"Him removing the tubes was him trying," said Walter matter-of-factly. "The Vatican agent told him there was no way to save the people and after Alucard came to the same conclusion, he burned the place."

"Of course he came to that conclusion! He could care less whether the humans were saved or not," my voice was cold as I glared into my now empty cup.

"Come now, I think you have had enough 'vampire-hating', as you would say," said Walter, taking both mine and his cup to the sink to wash.

"You know my feelings about that Hellsing dog, Walter. It shouldn't be a surprise for you to hear me bash him," I said through a wide yawn, followed by an equally large stretch. "Man, whatever you put in that tea's makin' me sleepy."

Walter smirked," Yes, I made sure it did just that for Sir Integra's benefit. She's been going to bed rather late compared to her usual time."

"What, are you her dad now and how come it's not affecting you?"

"If I even so much as agreed to that sentiment, Sir Integra would put a bullet in my head. And I'm immune"

"Ok, sure. Well," I stood and walked toward the door," I should probably be headin'. Fogner is probably wondering where I disappeared to and in the process thinking of some ridiculous chore. Honestly, he treats me like I'm five years old!"

"Leana."

I turned and found Walter giving me a very serious look, ceasing my previous ramblings.

"Now that Sir Integra knows about you and your team, she's going to make sure that she won't ever lose sight of you again."

I sighed, it was inevitable. "Ya, I know."

"Good. Don't forget about our training tomorrow," then he added with a smile," like you did yesterday."

"Hey!" I cried out and pointed at him," That was only because Fogner had me doin' some crap, grunt work that I was way over qualified for."

He chuckled then waved a hand at," Alright. Good night, Leana."

"Later, Walter."

* * *

The next day, I woke up with a massive headache. Obviously, Walter's tea had side-effects, but it wasn't anything a few Excedrin couldn't fix. I slowly eased out of the bunk and winced when I jumped down as it made my head pound even more. I quickly moved to the bathroom connected to my and Ann's room. Because we happened to be the only women in the entire barracks, we had our own private room. Granted, we weren't the only women serving under Hellsing, we were just the only ones in this resting area. After extracting the much need Excedrin and relieving myself, I quickly changed back into my Hellsing uniform. The headache was still active as I was pulling on my boots, when I glanced at the bottom bunk and saw Ann wrapped in her blankets like a cocoon. All that was visible was a mane of fiery, red hair.

"Hey, sleeping beauty! Time to wake up," I shouted, seeing her body jolt from the sudden sound.

I heard a, "Mmmmha nommty," and the large mass of sheets shifted.

I had no idea what she was possibly trying to convey through the blankets but she was stirring, which meant she was waking up.

"Hurry up, Ann. I want some breakfast before all the men eat it," I said as I opened the door to our dingy little room and turned to leave, only to run into chests dressed in uniforms not unlike my own.

"Hey Lee, you look like shit."

I narrowed my eyes and looked up at the two members of my unit, Marc Reed and Luke Wells. The two were like night and day. Marc was dark haired and had beach tanned skin, accompanied with opaque, black eyes. Whereas, Luke was fair-haired and fair-skinned with bright, blue eyes. Though different, Marc and Luke were inseparable, you never found one without the other. And when they were together they were plotting pranks, which meant they were always scheming which usually was the reason for all my uncalled for punishments.

"You guys really know how to make a girl feel good, don't you?" I grumbled, massaging my temples for I still waiting for the pills to kick in.

"Well... It all depends on_ how_ you want us to make you feel good," smiled Marc.

"You guys are pervs."

"We know," sang Luke, flashing her a bright grin.

"So what did the ol' General want?" asked Marc, folding his arms across his wide chest.

"Oh, that," I said, stopping my movements.

I had completely forgotten to inform my team on what had been discussed. They had probably waited for me to come back but my time with Walter had kept me well past curfew, resulting in me having to sneak back in.

"Ya, what was that all about," came a sleepy voice from behind me.

I turned but then had to fight off laughter that threatened to escape me. Ann stood before me in all her glory with a rather bad case of bed-head, her hair contorting and sticking out in ways I never thought possible. Marc looked at her with raised eyebrows and mirth dancing in his eyes, while Luke had to turn away to stop from laughing.

"I take that back, Lee. Ann looks like shit," said Marc.

I snorted and then smacked Marc on the arm as Luke leaned on him for support, unable to contain his merriment and began chortling like a fool.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was that? Sorry it's a bit slow right now but once I get everything in place, it will start to pick up. And don't worry Alucard will be coming soon. ;) R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Alright so here is chapter 3 and as always, I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

"About bloody time!" exclaimed Marc, giving Luke a rather exaggerated high-five which ended with a manly chest bump.

"No more grunt work!"

I rolled my eyes at the two buffoons with a smile and looked around too observe the rest of my teams' reaction. I just finished telling them about why I had been summoned by the general and we congregated in the corner of the barracks where Luke and Marc's bunks were located, avoiding the few other soldiers in the room. Most everyone bore relieved or happy looks on their faces. Marc and Luke were still celebrating while Ann was lounging on a bed watching, shaking her head occasionally. Aaron Andrews, our newest recruit, was softly smiling, looking like he wanted to join the two idiots. But I wasn't sure about Rich. Richard Diamond was the veteran of our group and sported a large, well-combed mustache the color of parched dirt that matched his clean military cut. He was short, barrel-chested, and well older than most of us but still attained the agility of a youth. Rich was definitely a force to be reckoned with but had a very short fuse (he was often called a "dwarf" by Luke and turned a ugly hew of red before wrapping Luke in a headlock). I studied him as he sat in contemplation, his brow furrowed.

"Hold on..." he finally said, "Does this mean we are working with Jackson? Personally?"

This was enough for Luke and Marc to cease their prancing about and look in horror at me.

"Please say no," said Luke.

I sighed," Unfortunately, yes."

"Bugger..." grunted Rich.

"Damn! I hate that bloody brown-noser," cursed Marc, plopping down next to Rich with Luke not far behind.

"Trust me, I don't like this anymore than you do," I said as I pushed Ann's legs off the bed, much to her protest, and sat down.

"So what was Sir Hellsing like?" asked Aaron innocently, looking at me with big blue eyes that reminded me of a certain vampire fledgling.

I scowled," Pretty much what the stories say. Stern, arrogant, unable to light her own cigars and has a rather large stick up her ass."

The whole team laughed and I couldn't help but smile along with them.

"That bad?" giggled Ann, covering her mouth as she laughed.

"Well... She probably hasn't been laid for quite some time," offered Luke, which earned another laugh from all of us and a pillow in the face from me.

"You're terrible!"

"I bet you ten pounds it's true."

"Sorry, I don't gamble. But maybe you should offer her your services, no?"

"Well, there's a first for everything!" suggested Marc, throwing the pillow back at me. I caught it and was prepared to deliver a crippling blow to Marc's head but was stopped by Rich.

"Alright, children, that's enough. Let's go get some grub," he rumbled, grabbing the pillow before it could leave my hand.

"But Rich, I just sat down!" I complained, falling back on the bed and becoming disgruntled that he had stopped me from injuring a currently beaming Marc.

"Ya, but don't you want something to eat?" asked Ann, getting off the bed and holding out a hand to help me up.

I opened my mouth to complain some more but my stomach answered for me with a very bad timed growl.

* * *

After a rather entertaining breakfast, I made my way through the dungeons of the Hellsing Manor to meet Walter for our training session. I shook my head at memory of what had transpired this morning and thanked the almighty god above it wasn't me. Marc, with the assistance of Aaron, switched Luke's ketchup with hot sauce causing the poor victim to start sweating profusely from the hot taste, causing him to run like a madman towards the kitchen in search of relief. I chuckled softly. If I wasn't careful and kept those two in check, they would corrupt innocent little Aaron and then I would have three morons to deal with instead of two.

The halls were dimly lit as I traveled deeper into the basement of the manor and my mind turned back towards my recent assignment. Jumping from thought to thought I rested on the Liberi of Obscurum. They had been very successful in staying hidden from Hellsing for who knows how long and this would probably cause some difficulties on gathering Intel for they probably had made sure no information could be gathered on them. All we had was Iscariot's word and even that wasn't very trustworthy.

I began to wonder how long it would take that idiot Jackson to dig up some information, when I looked up. There before me was a long dark hall, the walls seeming to be impregnated with an unknown evil, surrounding a kingly chair at the opposite end. But it wasn't the furniture or the shadows that slithered about the hall that had caught my attention. It was the person lounging in the chair, still as stone and fixed in a peaceful slumber.

Alucard.

Fear gripped my heart so tightly and so suddenly that I froze in place and almost stopped breathing. How the hell did I get here? I looked back to see where I had come from and saw a staircase I had no recollection of coming down. How could I have not notice that? I turned back to him slowly, afraid any sudden movements may wake the being before me and result in me being a dry corpse.

I had never actually seen Alucard before but I had heard enough stories from Walter to know that the man before me was indeed the infamous Hellsing lapdog. He wore a deep red trench coat, the color of fresh blood, which was lazily draped over the chair and his solid, black suit. High boots encased most of his legs and a red cravat tickled his chin as his head rested on his chest. His hands where folded neatly together and rested on his unmoving stomach. His face was tilted to the side and I had a clear view of his sleeping countenance. If I had been ignorant, I would have seen him as any other human would. Thick, wispy hair falling over his handsome, chiseled face and long, dark lashes closed in a dreamless oblivion. But I knew better. This was not a man or a human ahead of me but a monster, a creature that delighted in bloodshed and laughed at the suffering of others. A beast that looked as fragile as any human but could shred me to pieces within seconds.

But, though as I tried, I could not look away. His allure was pulling me towards him and I didn't dare imagine how much stronger it could be if he was conscious. Cautiously, I lifted one foot and placed it on the step behind me and then another. I didn't dare look away from him as I ascended the staircase backwards, in anxiety that those eyes would suddenly snap open and bright orbs of red would engulf me, trapping me. It seemed hours for me to finally reach the top and be no longer able see him. I leaned against the closest wall and took deep breathes to try and quell my rapid heartbeat. I had come so close to death, had looked it in the face and was able to evade it. I put a hand to my forehead and found a cold sweat accumulated on my brow. Now that I was no longer in the same room, my fear quickly turned to anger. I can't believe that my first meeting with the psychotic vampire had ended up in me being unable to think straight because of fear alone. With a scowl and a straightening of the spine, I swept the perspiration away and determinedly walked down the way I hoped I had come.

Eventually, I had found my way to where I was suppose to have been, which was located on the other side of the basement and was, fortunately, vampire-free. Following the path that I should have been going down a while back, I entered into a vast room that was completely empty save for Walter, who had produced a pocket watch and was looking at it when I arrived.

"Ah, there you are. I thought you had forgotten again," he said, snapping the watch shut and stowing it away. But once he looked at me he stopped and studied me intently.

"Are you alright, Leana?"

Damn, I was hoping I would be able to hide the whirlwind of emotions and thoughts that had barraged my mind. But Walter was too smart not to see. He knew something had happened. If I told him that I just had an unexpected run in with Alucard, he would probably flip and I wouldn't be allowed to train with him for good solid month. He had banned that part of the dungeon for good reason and I had no objections. I didn't want to see the leeches at all but lately, fate had been unusually cruel. And perhaps that is the reason why I lied. Shame.

"Ya, I'm fine!" I reassured more to myself to him. I didn't want to see Walter's face darken with disappointment and to admit to the fear that had overcome me seeing Alucard.

He raised a suspicious eyebrow but decided to let it drop.

"Alright then, let's begin."

* * *

As the sun set and the sky faded into black, the call of the night awoke me from my deep slumber. I lazily opened my eyes, welcoming the darkness that spread throughout the hall, and stretched luxuriously in my chair, being for once, content. Boredom hadn't had a chance to grasp me yet for Integra had sent me on a last minute mission the night before and I had a glorious evening filled with slaughtering and bloodshed. I smirked as I remembered the Iscariot agent I had encountered, chuckling as I called to mind the taste of his fear as he looked at me.

Simply marvelous…

I grabbed the wine glass on the table next to me and poured myself a considerable amount of wine from the bottle that had been resting beside it but suddenly I stopped. A strong, unfamiliar scent reached me and I narrowed my eyes, instantly wary.

Who dared to step into _my_ domain?

I quickly downed the rich liquid and then set both the glass and bottle back on the side table, getting up. With deliberate slowness, I stalked down the hallway to the staircase at the other end and then, pausing, inhaled deeply. The aroma was definitely human and female, but it was very unique. It was exotic and foreign, giving off an aura of danger that excited me slightly. Who was this mysterious person? I continued up the stairs, following and reveling in the scent as I walked. For being of human origin, it was highly intoxicating, giving me an immense desire to know as to whom it belonged to. I pursued it all the way to other side of my dungeon and noticed it now mingled with another smell. One that I knew all too well: a scent of old paper and tea.

"Walter?" I muttered and then a sly smile spread across my lips.

"Now what would you and an allusive female be doing down here all by yourselves?" I said, coming to a room where the scent trail was most concentrated.

Something had happened in this room but as to what, I was unsure. Walter's strong scent almost covered the unfamiliar one, as if it didn't want to be found and slid beneath the butler's strong tang of tea. But I knew what to look for and now I was certain this was no ordinary human. With my curiosity having reached its highpoint, I took one last inhale of the enigmatic scent, committing it to memory, before turning and beginning my stroll to the upper levels of Hellsing Manor.

Several wall walk-throughs later, I arrived at Walter's regular hang out, the kitchen. However, I halted all further movement when I noticed that the exotic aroma was here also. Her scent permeated most of the room but Walter's still overpowered it. The woman, whoever she was, was obviously very familiar with Hellsing Organization. How had I not noticed her before? I glanced around the room and found Walter was not here but he was on his way. His precise, almost silent footfalls were leaving Integra's office and heading down the stairs. So I waited, lounging on one of the barstools and not missing the fact that this veiled female once sat here as well. Just as Walter was about to enter the kitchen, he stopped, making me smirk.

He knew I was here.

"Alucard, now what do I owe the pleasure?" said Walter sarcastically with a hint of dangerous playfulness that had carried over from his younger days.

"Well, Walter," I droned, "I'd say it has to do with a certain mysterious female entering my room this morning."

Walter instantly froze; my smirk grew into a smile.

"Oh-ho, so you know of whom I speak?" I probed, leaning forward on the counter.

Unfortunately, Reading Walter's mind was out of the question, his mind constantly guard by a mental shield. So I watched him, hoping to find a chink in his ever present armor. The butler immediately recovered himself however, setting the tray he had been carrying into the sink.

"I know nothing about what goes on in your room, Alucard," he replied," And I would like to keep it that way."

I sniffed the air, causing Walter to turn, giving me a quizzical look.

"Her scent is here as well. And yours was in the basement with hers."

Walter's features immediately darkened, catching me by surprised, but he turned back around before I could study him further.

"What do you want, Alucard?" he said, turning the faucet on to wash dishes.

"I'm simply curious as to why you would be meeting so privately with a woman, Walter. Is there certain... _activities _going on? Perhaps I could offer my advice," I said, thinking of all the times I had privately rendezvous with women, smiling at what it usually led to.

Turning slowly around, the butler fixed me with piercing gaze.

"It is nothing of such nature," said Walter. "Do not pursue this any further."

I tilted my head and looked at him curiously, no longer smiling. This last comment was not a request but a threat. The early playfulness was no longer present but the danger in his voice was. Unfortunately for him, however, my interest was only renewed.

"Alright, Walter. I'll back down," I said getting up from the counter and walking over to the freezer for blood storage. I could feel Walter staring at my back as I retrieve several O+ and B- packets.

He didn't believe. Smart human.

"Well, since your here, I was to inform you that Sir Integra wants you in her office immediately," said Walter, finally ceasing his glaring and turning back to the sink. "She is rather impatient tonight so do try to behave, Alucard."

"Hmmm, We'll see," I said, exiting the kitchen to let the butler do whatever butlers do.

Whoever this female human was, Walter was protective of her. The dark look, the threat; he obviously didn't want me around this woman. All the more reason to find this elusive female.

_ "ALUCARD!"_

"Ah, Walter was right," I sighed, stuffing all but one blood packet in my coat. "Integra is rather ruffled tonight..."

* * *

I wasted no time getting to Integra's office and found my master buried in her usual mountain of paperwork. I walked up silently behind her and opened the blood packet in my hand, taking a healthy swig of O+.

"Good evening, master. You're working as hard as usual," I purred, peering over her shoulder at the report.

The rapid movement of her pen halted and she shifted her icy eyes to me. Over the years, I had determined that her favorite past times consisted of paperwork and glaring at me. So, as innocently as my disposition could I allow, I sucked on my blood packet and stared right back.

"Alucard, do not drink that in my office," Integra commanded, turning back to her desk and signing off what she had been working on. I sighed, stowing away my snack for a later time.

"You called, my master?"

"Yes, I have mission for you," she said, getting up from her desk to look out the window towards the inky black sky.

"A mission? Two nights in a row? You're teasing me," I mocked.

Integra sent another glare my way and then continued, "Not too long ago, we received information on Liberi of Obscurum from the Intelligence Unit. It seems they own a club not far from here."

"And let me guess, you want me to search and destroy?" Or at least that's what I wanted her to say.

"No."

I deflated immediately, "You _are_ teasing me," I grumbled, falling heavily into Integra's vacant seat.

"You are going to observe the new Black Ops team who is going in undercover tonight."

"You mean, you want me to babysit," I mumbled, propping my feet on her desk.

"It is prudent that we watch these people with a careful eye," said Integra, ignoring me, lighting a cigar she had pulled from her suit. "They have gone this far without me knowing of them. We don't know what they might do."

I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised by this little piece of information.

"You mean this Black Ops team is something you have recently discovered and yet has been around for a time?" I questioned, watching the small twitch begin in her left eye whenever I was being irritating. "They must really be good to stay off of your watch."

"Enough!" barked Integra, marching over to me and shoving my feet off her reports sending both my boots and some paperwork to the floor.

"You are to evaluate this team and nothing further. If they are found out, you leave them. That is your orders. Now get out!"

I chuckled softly at her irritation, knowing that it stemmed from embarrassment. Why? Simply because Integra liked to know everything about everything, especially if it was about her own organization.

"Yes, my master," I said, getting up and bowing low before disappearing to reappear in front of my chair.

Sitting down, I filled the glass I had previously abandoned with the blood pack I hadn't finished. Tonight would be interesting, I could feel it. I swirled the blood and inhaled slowly, my nose tickled by the unknown female's alluring aroma.

Yes, things would be very interesting.

* * *

**A/N: **I just want to thank DucLeJaques for reviewing! Not so sure when the next chapter will come but I'm working on it.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. Everything else is mine though.

* * *

Why humans wasted away their time in a place like this would forever puzzle me. Music of the most irritating nature pounded throughout the club, bodies writhed with the beat on the dance floor and waiters weaved in and out of the crowd. Humans lounged on coaches, mostly intertwined with one another, drinking to their hearts content. Because of such careless behavior, I understood the uses of such a place to vampires. It was a trap for the most stupid of prey, and a hunting ground for the most hungriest of predators. I moved along the edge dance floor, taking in all the faces, the body languages, reading the fleeting thoughts and impulses. Lust, intoxication, naivety, and the need for freedom. How weak and simple minded humans were. As I passed a rather violently gyrating couple, I sensed a few clear-minded minds, free from intoxication and focused on a purpose. The new Hellsing black ops team. I glanced in a corner and saw two men, heavily invested in a game of pool. They're strategy was well planned for humans. As one took a turn, the other watch. But as one took their turn he wasn't watching the ball but the people in front of him and the one watching the player scanned the crowd behind the man taking the turn. Easy surveillance but hard to see as anything else but a serious game of pool. My gaze then flicked to the middle of the dance floor. A woman, with hair of fire, danced freely. Men flocked to her, to feel her. But what really happened was she felt them. Her hands disappeared underneath jackets and into pockets as she carried on with fogging the minds of men with her hips. I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't impressed. They weren't bad, for humans.

"Hey, handsome. Wanna to dance?"

A tall brunette walked in front of me, a hand trailing down the front of my suit. Her eyes hazy from the influence of alcohol, she swayed dangerously and giggled randomly, looking at me with the eye of lust. She was too skinny, there was no muscle to her body and it would take me no effort to snap her in half. Smirking at the thought, I grabbed the hand that was twiddling with a button on my shirt.

"I would love to-" I began but a sudden breaking of glass and a snapping of wood drew my attention to the scene unfolding behind the brunette.

A man lay on the remains of a table and broken shot glasses, another human was on top of him, giving him a new face with his fists. The friends of each of the men began to squabble as well. Bouncers rushed into the fight, one bumping in to me, stirring the air.

I froze.

She was here. The woman who invaded my room. Her scent snaked out from beneath the sweat of humans and began to slip away, but I wasn't about to let that happened. I inhaled deeply and turned toward the bar that was along the back wall of the club. There, sat a woman very much the opposite of the brunette who had previously intercepted me. She was lean, the muscles well toned but still attractive to the eye, the tight fitting dress hugging her body perfectly. Her hair was pulled half up, gently gracing her shoulders and neck in deep chocolate tresses. I felt for her mind but I was met with a thick mental block. The woman shifted and looked about her, she sensed him.

So, one of the members happened to be the very one who entered my room? As well as one of the new black ops members?

Her scent now not being the only thing drawing me to her, I approached the bar, pushing the drunk brunette into her friends. This woman was _not_ going to escape me again.

I hate clubs. Honestly, why did vampires have to own such a disgusting place? If it wasn't for the Intel saying an agent of Liberi of Obscurum was currently residing here, I wouldn't be here. Fidgeting with the clubbing dress Ann had thrown at me an hour before, I couldn't believe she actually convinced me into wearing this. It was way too revealing for my taste, making it hard to hide my weaponry and the heels I wore were killing my feet. At the barracks it was agreed that Marc, Luke, Ann, and I would be the field operators in this mission and Rich would have Aaron with him in the van a couple streets away keeping tabs on us. The two men had arrived at a different time as us girls, the reason being we didn't want it to be known we were together and it was agreed we would never make contact. The club itself was hot and despite the smoking ban, the room was filled with a thin layer of smoke, mixed with the smell of sweat and alcohol. Lights moved along with the people on the dance floor, reflecting of my glass and the mirror behind the bar I was sitting at. Music blasted out of large speakers, shocking everyone with sound and giving me a headache. I sat by myself, waiting to fall prey to a vampire but none came. As I scoured the club, I saw no vampires. But I did find a staircase guarded by two rather beefy looking men. The VIP area must be where the bloodsuckers were, it was the only conclusion I could make.

"Well, hello doll."

A man suddenly eased himself onto the stool next to me, settling himself too close. He was handsome but the look in his eye was the look of a lion waiting to pounce.

"Care to share a drink with me? Maybe a turn on the dance floor?"

He leaned closer, his breath wafting over me, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes choking me. He was not the least bit seductive nor attractive.

"Sorry, 'doll', but I drink alone and I definitely don't dance with someone like you," I said, my voice holding no kindness. I had a mission to complete and men like this one only got in the way.

"Come on, love, just one dance. I'm sure you'll enjoy it," he said, grabbing my arm. I tensed.

"I said no," I growled.

"One time. That's all!"

"Remove your hand before you lost it, buddy."

"I doubt you could do anything..."

My eyes narrowed and I reached for the man's arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a deep voice said.

My arm was abruptly stopped by a gloved hand and I looked at the man I had intended to maim in confusion, the same look he was giving me.

"We don't want to draw attention now, do we?"

My head snapped around to glare and chew out the person who had stopped me but I never got around to the glaring and yelling part. I was too busy of thinking of an escape plan once I saw _who_ it was that held me.

"You.." I whispered, frozen to the spot.

Alucard smirked, his eyes alight with dark mischief.

"Well, at least one of us knows the other," he said, his thumb lightly rubbing the inside of my wrist, undoubtedly feeling my rushing pulse.

Shit, he knew. He knew I had been in the dungeons and most importantly, his room. As I studied Alucard further, I noticed he was dressed competently different from when I saw him this morning. He had shed most of his usual attire, wearing only a white button-up shirt under a black suit jacket and black slacks. Even his eyes must have changed too. Walter had told me vampires possessed the powers to disguise themselves and saw this first hand as emerald eyes instead of red peered into my soul. The only thing that remained the same was the gloves, gloves that currently held me captive.

"Hey, I was talking to her first, mate! So do you mind clearing off?"

I jumped slightly, suddenly remembering the man on my other side. I began to whisper a warning for him to run but the rubbing on my wrist suddenly stopped and my focus shifted back to Alucard. His expression held none of the amusement it had before, only contempt.

"I suggest you let go of her," said Alucard, shifting forward on his seat to fixed the man with a dangerous look.

"Oh ya? Well, you let go of her first and then we'll settle this like men," the man retorted, getting up from his seat and squeezing my arm painfully.

This is ridiculous! A vampire and a human were sitting here fighting over me when I knew all it took was a finger twitch from Alucard and this guy would be dead.

The vampire's eyes flashed and the green suddenly changed to red, pure hunger evident in the pools of ruby.

"Leave, human. Before I rid the world of your wretched existence."

And without delay, the man let go and left. It was so sudden that it left me suspicious. But I couldn't help but feel my heart sink slightly. The thought of being alone with Alucard was worse than having to be in the company of another human.

"Now where were we?" he said, smirking at me and continuing the massaging of my pulse.

Something inside me snapped. Whether it was that he held me captive in his grip or the way he spoke like I was his prey, but something caused a sudden anger to rise up within me.

"Let go of me, leech," I hissed, glaring the best I could at the vampire.

"Now, now," said Alucard, raising a finger at me. "No need for name calling."

"I'll call you whatever I want to, vampire. What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded, surprised at my own bluntness.

A look of boredom and irritation crossed Alucard's face.

"Babysitting," he grumbled and then grabbed my drink, taking a healthy swig.

"Babysitting?" I questioned, seriously confused," What do you mea-" I stopped and that glowered. "Hellsing sent you to watch us, didn't she?"

"Yes. But to find you makes me more than willing to do so," he continued, setting my drink back down and locking his eyes on me. "However, to discover you to be an American is a surprise in itself."

I frowned. What the hell did my nationality have to do with anything? But when he shift my wrist in his hand, I realized he never let go.

"Let me go," I demanded again, glaring at his perfect face.

"Oh? And this coming from the one who entered my room..." he leaned closer," Uninvited."

Damn it, I'm screwed. I panicked inside and I knew he could feel it in my heartbeat. What was I to say? Sorry, I wasn't thinking about where I was going? No excuse would stifle my embarrassment of being careless or my pride from being injured.

"Why were you in my room this morning?" questioned Alucard, his face too close to mine own.

"How are you so sure it was me?" I retorted.

He had no proof I had been there or at least I was pretty confident I didn't leave any evidence behind. Alucard eyes danced amusement and my courage faltered.

To my question, his eyes locked onto my throat and he brushed away my hair, exposing it. I didn't dare move as he leaned in and skimmed his nose on my neck, up and down, his eyes closing as he breathed in.

"You have a most unique scent," he whispered, his breath brushing my skin.

I shuddered in disgust. Alucard had tracked me like the predator he really was and I truly was his prey. _Well, I'm not going to be that easy._ With a rise of bravery, I took my free hand and shoved against his chest, removing him from my neck, and wrenched my other arm from his grasp.

"Back off, vampire," I said.

He looked over my face and cocked his head to the side but I couldn't read his expression. I didn't really think I wanted to.

Miss America was a daring human. She had crossed many of the lines most humans wouldn't dare do in my pressence. She had insulted me, commanded me, and physically resisted me. I only knew of one other human who had done the same and, unfortunately, was my master. Miss America had lived up to her scent and gone beyond.

"Lee!"

She turned as the woman from before, the one with hair of fire, came rushing to the bar.

"Lee is it?" I asked, shifting closer to her, her arm barely touching my torso. Lee stiffened at the minimal contact and looked back to glare at me.

"It's Leana to you," she said, turning back to the red-head, missing my smirk.

"Lee!" gasped the woman, sitting on the opposite side of Lee. "I have some information."

"Speak," ordered Lee, waving the bartender to bring a drink for the woman.

"Well, I was talking with the man in the corner. See him there, half drunk? Ya, he knows a lot about the vampires here and said the only way you can get in contact with them is going into the VIP section. But the only way you can get in there is if you're a vampire," she finally drew a breath and I was surprised she didn't pass out.

Lee cursed under her breath, putting a finger to her lips in thought. "How are we-" she stopped and then looked up at me in horror.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Ah man," she groaned, putting a hand to her face, "I can't believe I'm even thinking of doing this..."

"Lee, what's up?" asked the woman, putting a hand on her arm.

"Oh nothing, besides the fact that I am about to live my worst nightmare."

"What?" questioned the woman, confused, as was I.

The red-head looked up at me and then narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" she suddenly demanded.

"I'm a friend of Lee's," I said, bowing my head slightly.

"Like hell you are," said Lee, scowling at me beneath her hand.

"Ah, you wound me," I exaggerated by putting a hand to my dead heart.

"If only I could..." she muttered, making a chuckle rise from me.

"However, I need your help," she continued, grimacing as if her words were dipped in poison.

"Oh?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, really, who are you?" asked the red-headed human again.

I smiled and grabbed the red-head's hand, bringing it in front of Lee, much to her displeasure.

"You can call me Alucard," I said, brushing her knuckles with my lips in a gentlemanly fashion.

The woman's eyes widened instantly and she drew back.

"_The_ Alucard?" she whispered looking from me to Lee.

"The same," I chuckled.

"Well, now that introductions are over, how about the mission at hand?" said Lee, snapping her fingers in front of the other human's dazed face.

"Ya, sorry, Lee," muttered the woman, looking down.

"So you need my help?" I questioned, grabbing Lee's drink again and taking a swallow.

"Will you buy your own drink!" she snapped, snatching the glass from my hand, making me laugh quietly. "And yes, I need your help. The only way we can gather more information is if we can talk to the other vampires but all of them are in the VIP lounge."

"But what does that have to do with him?" asked Ann, looking warily at me.

"Vampires are the only people allowed in the VIP area. That is, vampires and their victims," she explained, wincing and then taking a drink from her glass, obviously not caring I had just drank from it.

"Huh?" said the red-head.

"Oh, I see..." I said slowly.

Then I laughed.

* * *

New Chapter :3 Well, this took waaay too long. I had this written for a while but never posted it until I knew it was ready. Btw, I listened to "Don't Stop the Party" by the Black Eyed Peas as I wrote this sort of club scene. And of you readers might want to listen to that and read at the same time if you want a good feel of what this chapter and the next is suppose to feel like :)

C.V.D.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Hellsing. But everything else is mine.

Thank you to **VampireSiren**, **Brand**, and **An Echo in Time **for reviewing. Now enjoy!

* * *

'_Remind me to thank my master when we return to Hellsing'_ I thought to Lee, basking in this once in a life time opportunity.

'_Remind me to give Hellsing a piece of my mind when we get back'_ she retorted, shooting a small glare up at me but staying close, my arm wrapped around her waist and her arm wrapped around mine.

After I had recovered from my moment of amusement, Lee had reluctantly suggested we communicate through thoughts so we may be able to speak to each other without being suspected of foul play. When she dropped her mental walls, I was surprised by the depth of her mind. Even without the walls, it was hard to read her mind past her immediate thoughts; she kept everything shut away, even from her own self. One resounding thing was evident once her mind opened, however: she absolutely _hated_ vampires. I moved my hand along her waist to navigate us around a clump of humans and I felt Lee's mind twist with discomfort at my touch. I chuckled lightly and moved my hand back along her waist to its original spot, her mind twisting again. She _really_ hated vampires. I pulled her closer, her body pressed along me as we walked towards the bouncers in front of a staircase, her heart thumping against my side.

'_Stop it'_ she hissed.

_'Stop what, my dear Leana?' _I asked innocently.

_'You know perfectly well what!'_

_'I'm afraid I do not understand.'_ I reached up and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, then tilting her chin to look up at me, I gave her my best smirk.

Her hand gripped the back of my jacket but she leaned into the touch of my hand.

_'Once we get back to Hellsing, I'm going to make you pay,' _Lee smiled sweetly as her thoughts dripped venom.

_'I can't wait.'_

"Hold it. Identify yourself."

I looked up at the voice and stared coolly at the bouncer, who was a considerable amount shorter than I. Giving him a polite smile, I dropped the guise of my emerald eyes and looked from one bouncer to bouncer. Both swallowed, the muscles in their thick necks straining as one of them disconnected the barrier.

"You may pass."

_'Well that was easy. They didn't even question me being with you,' _Lee mused, glancing at the bouncers as we passed.

_'Because to them, you won't ever be seen again,' _I said, moving my arm from around Lee's waist to around her shoulders, twirling a lock of her hair with my finger. _'But you wouldn't die if I bit you, now would you?'_

I smirked as she stiffened against me. Having entry into her mind had its promises.

_'Stop exploring my mind!'_ she growled and with no one around, glared.

_'I can't promise that.'_

Once we reached the top of the stairs and turned, we both stopped. I was assaulted with the scents of different types of blood, so thick, I could taste it and Lee's mind squirmed. Many vampires were feeding, blood soaking the deep red cushions of the coaches will others had already finished devouring their prey, lifting lifeless bodies to make room for another human or forgetting about the corpse altogether. All humans were drugged, their eyes unfocused and speech impossible. There were small rooms adjacent to the large space, separated by a closed curtain, from which the sounds of vampires enjoying more than just the blood of their victims were loud and clearly heard. However, not all of the rooms had the curtain closed. There was dance floor as well, but the dancing was very much different from that of downstairs. It had all the carnal activities that were happening around them, just with dancing included.

_'Bloody hell...' _whispered Lee, her breath shortening and pulse quickening.

_'Disgraceful,'_ I growled, my grasped tightening around Lee.

_'Whoa! Loosen your hold, buddy, or I'll snap!'_

_'Act drugged. Now.'_ I ordered, seeing a vampire approach me.

_'Wait, what?'_

_'Just do it.'_

* * *

I leaned all of my weight into Alucard, grasping him for support and giggling like a moron. He kept a tight grip on my waist and held me up, as I kept making myself almost fall to the ground. I plastered a stupid grin on my face and looked up at the vampire.

'_How's that?'_ I asked, giving another giggle.

'_You act drugged amazingly accurate. Past experience perhaps?'_

'_No!'_ Stupid vampire.

'_Ah, no need for name calling.'_

Crap, I forgot the whole reading-the-mind thing.

"Welcome, my brother."

I gazed blearily at the vampire approaching us, still very unstable on my own legs. Alucard mentally scoffed at the vampire, _'Pathetic…'_

"Thank you, brother," Alucard replied.

"My, what a pretty human you have with you…" the vampire commented, putting a finger under my chin to look at my face. "Her smell is a turn on."

He was getting closer, his face nearly inches away. I was beginning to panic and tried to keep it from my face by smiling at the vampire. Alucard shifted, pulling me back and out of the other vampires grasp, pressing me fully against him. I giggled at the sudden movement. The vampire gave a disgruntled look but clearly understood that I wasn't being shared.

"Then perhaps you can understand why I want to find a suitable place to enjoy her," purred Alucard, looking down at me with a look that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Hell ya I can. There's a room free right there," he pointed to a room in the middle. "Hey, do you think when you're done banging her, I could have a go with her?"

I wanted to stare in shock and disgust but knew better.

'_Are you serious?'_

"When I'm done with her, you probably _won't _want her," Alucard said, shifting me in his arm and dragging me past the vampire to the vacant room.

This time, I did stare in shock and disgust at Alucard. He looked down at me and winked. Once we reached the room he tossed me onto a frayed couch as he closed the curtains. I immediately jumped up and gave his arm a hard slap.

'_What the hell was that back there?'_ I hissed, ignoring the fact that my hand felt like it just slapped a brick wall.

'_Why so bothered, Lee? Most women would die for me to devour them. They usually do,' _he chuckled, removing his suit coat and began unbuttoning his shirt.

My eyes widened, _'Um… what are doing?'_

Alucard stopped mid motion and smirked up, _'If someone were to come in we must… What was it you said downstairs? "Look the part"?'_

I glared.

'_Don't even think you're getting anything from me.'_

Alucard just continued smirking and finished unbuttoning his shirt. I looked away and approached the curtain, peeking through.

'_So I've got you in, what are you to do now?' _he asked, sitting down on the couch and spreading out his arms along the back of it.

'_Find the ones connected to Liberi of Obscurum," _I replied.

All the vampires I observed so far were only concerned on consuming their victims. I looked past the dance floor and spotted a vampire leading a rather dazed human girl to a door just beyond the dancing. But the human was a different dazed, not drugged or drunk but hypnotized. I watched the vampire and the girl pass through the door and then the vampire be the only one to come back out.

'_So that's how their-'_

Suddenly, I was yanked away from the curtain and thrown down onto the couch. Alucard appeared on top of me, between my legs, a position I would rather die before being found in with him.

'_What are you doing?'_ I practically screamed, putting my hands against his bare chest in a feeble attempt to push him away.

'_Quiet. There are vampires approaching us.'_

Alucard turned my head to the side and, with his finger nail, put two small puncture wounds in my neck.

'_Wait a minute! This isn't banging me!' _I retorted, shoving his hand away.

He smirked,_' So you want me to have my way with you?'_

I grimaced,_ 'No! But I don't want you drinking my blood either!'_

Alucard's smirk turned into a full blown smile, _'my dear Lee…' _ He drew close, his face inches away,_ ' vampires enjoy more than just the body when having sex.'_

I stared. I'm in trouble…

'_Just be grateful I'm not actually biting you. You would be mine forever.'_

'_I would be forever in hell.'_

'_So negative.'_

There was a clink as the curtain shifted and we both quieted.

_'Now let's see how truly good your acting skills are,'_ Alucard hummed and I felt him press his mouth to my neck.

_'I can't believe this…' _I whispered and did something I never thought I would do.

I enjoyed it. I pulled Alucard closer so that there was no space between us and ran my hands up his exposed torso. A growl rumbled from Alucard and I felt the pressure on my neck increase suddenly, I gasped. Alucard pressed his body hard into me, running a cold hand down the back of my thigh, his finger tips just barely passing beneath my dress's hem line. I could feel my heart pounding against his silent chest. It was happening too fast, I couldn't even think about resisting him, think how disgusted I should feel. I had to respond to him. So I ran my hands up his back, feeling another growl resonate from him.

"Oh, sorry for my intrusion."

Alucard snapped up, to glare at the vampire standing in our room. Wait a minute… When did he come in? I didn't remember hearing him come in…. That scared me. But I kept my acted up, wrapping my arms around Alucard's neck and tried to draw him back to me.

"As you can see, I am preoccupied," Alucard said, turning back to me.

Then I pressed my lips to his. I felt in my mind a sudden wave of surprise coming from Alucard and I was just as surprised as him. I had no idea why I was kissing him. I felt him smirk against my lips, deepening the kiss and him put his hands on my back, making me arch into him. I knew at that point,_ he_ was no longer "playing the part".

"Ya, sorry 'bout that, brother. But I wanted to meet the new attendant to my club. After sensing the power you possess, I think it would be considered a douche bag move on my part if I didn't welcome you."

Alucard sighed and sat up, pulling me along with him. He shifted into a sitting position with me sitting on his lap.

"Well, interrupting your attendees in their activities isn't a good start," Alucard said, sounding bored.

I kept the illusion of me being drugged and rolled my head back onto Alucard's shoulder, exposing my neck and breathed erratically. In a way, the illusion wasn't hard to create. From the sudden movement of being sat up, I was very light headed.

_'The blood loss,'_ Alucard said, pulling me closer to him by my hips and then slid his hands down my thighs, spreading his fingers wide and pulling up my dress slightly.

_'Hey! That's enough, leech.'_ I heard him chuckle in my mind but my dress didn't move any further.

_'If only you could see the lust in this pathetic vampire's eyes as he looks at you.'_

_'No thanks.'_

"As I said before, sorry brother. But from the looks of it, you're just getting started. She's in pretty good shape still," the vampire commented and sat on a love seat next to the couch. I took a quick dazed glance at the vampire and tried not to laugh. He looked like a freaking backstreet boy.

"Oh, it won't be for long," Alucard whispered against my neck, his teeth grazing the fake puncture wounds.

I couldn't resist stiffening, my heart ready to explode from chest. This was getting out of hand.

_'Relax,'_ Alucard hissed.

"Then I won't bother you too long. Just looking at her is making me hard," the vampire laughed and I heard him shift in his seat.

"The names Brad and I'm glad you've chosen to come to my club tonight."

"Vlad. I heard your club would be very fitting for my needs. I wanted to see if the sayings were true."

"Then I hope the club provides everything you need. From the looks of it, it already has," Brad laughed.

I heard him get up and pull back the curtain.

"Once you're done, just call for one the helps to clean up the room," and he left.

I sighed, _'That was too much.'_

I moved to get up, to get as far away from Alucard as I could but his hands on my legs never moved but held me there.

"Are you sure you don't want to continue where we left off?" he whispered in my ear, moving his hands up again, taking my dress with him.

I snapped around and drew a dagger from beneath my dress that was strapped to my upper thigh. I straddled Alucard's lap and pressed the blessed blade against his throat, his skin sizzling at where the blade touched. I glared hard into his ruby eyes.

"Positive."

I slid off his lap and strapped my dagger back on my thigh, turning to the curtain. But something felt wrong. The lightheadedness hadn't left and if anything got worse. My stomach gave a sickening twist and I pressed a hand to my head.

"Come on, leech. We're done here."

* * *

And another chapter done! *sigh of relief* That took too long, but then again, it always does lol. R&R are much appreciated!


End file.
